The Reason You're Here Now
by denayaira
Summary: Simply coming to grips with it, with all my strength. Simply breathing in these uneasy feelings. Even the sound of the rain knows the reason you're here now... ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, song-fic, one-shot, 1327 words. Read and review?


**Author's Note:  
**Errm… kay, ini fic pertama hasil kegajean request kilat yang saya lelang di FB gara-gara keinginan nulis yang muncul tiba-tiba. **Untuk** **Mells**, maafkan kegajean interpretasi saya buat lagu Anata ga Koko ni Iru Riyuu ini. Hope you like it, anyway. Saya spesialkan juga untuk semua yang telah sudi mendukung saya sampai detik ini, saya nggak janji dengan adanya fic ini saya balik dari hiatus atau gimana. Jujur saya malah kepikiran buat pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman atau quit sekalian. Tapi yang pasti, kawan musti tahu, I'm nothing without you all, pals! **:')**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi-sensei does.  
I do not own the song either, Rie Fu and the company does.  
Yang saya miliki hanyalah ide, alur bulak-balik, pengulangan kata yang terlalu banyak, dan segala kegajean di dalamnya. :D

* * *

**Taman Konoha, 19.57.**

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di sana. Rasa dingin membungkus jemari kakinya, merasuk melalui air hujan yang membasahi sepatu _sneakers_ hitamnya, menembus kaos kaki pelapis telapaknya. Tangan kanannya memegang erat _sweater_ yang membungkus lehernya; _sweater_ berwarna biru dongker yang kini juga telah basah, sama sekali kehilangan fungsinya untuk menghangatkan Sasuke.

Nafasnya yang hangat berhembus menjadi uap putih samar karena dinginnya udara. Tetes-tetes air yang masih saja turun dari langit itu telah membasahi rambut hitamnya, beberapa tetes mengalir pula di pelipis maupun pipinya, membasahi bibirnya yang terus terkatup, bergantung di alis dan bulu mata dari bola mata beriris onyx yang kini belum juga mampu berkedip…

Ya, belum mampu berkedip… dan terus memandang pada sosok punggung orang ini, sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang kini berdiri menengadah pada hujan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku mantel cokelat kulitnya... pemuda ini, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction, inspired by __**Rie Fu's Anata ga Koko ni Iru Riyuu**__,_

**The Reason You're Here Now**

_**By: Ange la Nuit**_

* * *

Sesungguhnya ada alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak suka berlatih di malam hari. Bahkan sekalipun pembimbing vokalnya yang memintanya—_bernyanyi di malam hari bisa membuat Sasuke lebih konsentrasi katanya—_Sasuke menolak untuk melakukan itu. Kegelapan malam sekilas memang serupa dengan remangnya cahaya panggung saat konser, tepat di saat semua lampu telah dimatikan dan spotlight hanya tertuju ke arahnya, sampai ia sendiri bahkan akan kesulitan untuk melihat para penonton di bangku baris terdepan.

Tetapi kegelapan itu pula yang rasanya seolah menelan dirinya, menelan suaranya, jika ia bernyanyi di malam hari. Itulah mengapa ia memilih untuk datang ke taman beberapa puluh menit sebelum pagi, saat satu atau dua berkas cahaya matahari telah terlihat di sudut langit, tetapi jalanan kota maupun taman masih terbilang sepi dan tak akan ada yang terganggu dengan beragam lagu yang akan dipakainya berlatih.

Namun Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka, justru pilihannya itu yang membuatnya bertemu dengan pemuda pirang ini… seseorang yang memaksa untuk menjadi 'penonton' dari pertunjukkan solonya setiap pagi… seseorang yang juga menangis mendengar nyanyian Sasuke di kali pertama mereka bertemu, menangis mendengarkan lagu yang bahkan dilantunkan dengan lirik dari bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti… pemuda yang bekerja sambilan untuk membersihkan taman itu setiap pagi, Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

******If I sing at night, I'm swallowed up in darkness.**

******__****Morning light illuminates that.**

******__****It's not that it won't reach, the door is already opened.**

******__****.**

Sasuke takut merasa puas.

Ia selalu khawatir jika ia merasa terlalu puas dengan kemampuannya, ia malah akan terperosok jatuh karena dibutakan oleh kepuasan. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan itu, tentu saja.

Di luar, ia tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari pasangan musikus terkenal Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto; adik dari Uchiha Itachi, sang konduktor muda terkenal yang telah melebarkan sayap hingga Eropa; dan tentu saja, pemuda dingin dan stoic yang menjadi siswa berbakat paling diharapkan di sekolah musiknya.

Tetapi di dalam… ia hanyalah Sasuke, yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merasa gelisah karena merasakan sesuatu yang disebutnya kepuasan—perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang terus saja muncul setiap kali Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari memuji suaranya, perasaan yang juga membuatnya setengah mati berusaha menahan senyum saat Naruto bertepuk tangan di akhir nyanyiannya. Seharusnya juga, perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan… saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat karena menahan haru mendengar nyanyian Sasuke.

Sasuke takut, Sasuke takut merasa puas.

******__****.**

******__****If I'm fulfilled, I get worried.**

******__****If I'm crying, that too is happiness.**

******__****Once more I'm standing, full of anticipation, even from there.**

**********_._**

Sasuke tidak akan kalah dengan perasaan gelisah itu, tentu saja.

Sasuke bukanlah pengecut. Ia tidak akan melarikan diri. Ia hanya mencoba menghadapi dan menggenggam perasaan itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya, mencoba bernafas di dalamnya meski ia tak nyaman. Tapi ada saja saat-saat dimana ia ingin menganggap semuanya tak ada. Ya, semuanya. Perasaan aneh yang tak bisa ia jabarkan itu, pertemuannya dengan Naruto, … maupun alasan mengapa Naruto berada di sini, di taman ini, sekarang.

Tapi… bahkan suara hujan yang mengelilingi mereka berdua kini seolah tahu apa alasannya.

******__****.**

******__****Oh, simply coming to grips with it, with all my strength.**

******__****Simply breathing in these uneasy feelings.**

******__****The sound of the rain knows the reason you're here now.**

******__****.**

Sasuke masih ingat hari itu, tepat seminggu lalu, saat ia akhirnya bisa mengatakan pada Naruto alasan mengapa ia berlatih vocal hampir setiap pagi di taman ini.

"_Minggu depan aku akan mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi vokalis utama salah satu grup musik—"_

"_Eh? Sungguh? Itu bagus! Aku yakin kau bisa lolos!"_

"—_di Eropa, menyusul kakakku."_

Naruto terdiam kala itu. Benar-benar terdiam, meski hanya beberapa detik. Ia lalu tersenyum begitu lebar dan memberikan ucapan selamat dengan terlampau riang.

Sasuke bukannya tidak sadar. Jelas, sangat jelas, ada yang hilang dari senyum itu, meski Sasuke tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi dia juga bukan orang yang terlewat bodoh untuk tidak menyadari… tidak menyadari betapa besarnya rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja dirasakan olehnya… maupun Naruto.

******__****.**

******__****If there's too much, something is missing.**

******__****If it gets closer, I can't see it.**

******__****It's not that I don't realize it; I know how much it hurts.**

******__****.**

Rasanya Sasuke sungguh tidak bisa apa-apa… ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain terus mencoba bernafas—_meski terasa sesak_—di tengah keadaan ini. Udara malam dan hujan yang terlalu dingin terus saja terhirup ke dalam rongga dadanya. Tetes-tetes air yang dingin mengalir melalui poni hitamnya, menuju dahi maupun pelipisnya. Dan ia meremas kembali bagian depan sweater biru yang berada tepat di bawah dagunya itu; entah karena tidak peduli pada minimnya fungsi benda itu untuk menghangatkannya lagi, atau tidak peduli pada benda apa yang tengah berada di tangannya.

Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa merasa kesal, meski langit malam sekalipun terlihat seolah tahu tentang apa alasan Naruto berada di sini sekarang.

**********.**

_**************Simply breathing in this moment.**_

**************__****This evening sky knows the reason you're here now**

**************__****.**

Sasuke masih ingin bertanya-tanya tentang apa sebenarnya arti dialognya dengan Naruto malam itu.

"_Yaah, aku tahu kau tidak suka. Tapi… di malam sebelum kau berangkat nanti… coba kau berlatih untuk yang terakhir kali di taman ini. Aku akan menemani—ah, bukan, bukan. Aku pasti akan datang menonton 'pertunjukanmu'."_

"…"

"_Ayolah, Brengsek, anggap saja ini permintaan terakhir dariku! Mana bisa kau menemui penonton sehebat aku di Eropa?"_

_Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. Hanya mendelik pada Naruto mendengar kalimat yang terlalu penuh dengan kepercayaan dirinya itu. Tapi kalimat berikut yang keluar dari bibir si pirang justru penuh dengan nada yang berlawanan…_

"…_kumohon. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu nanti."_

_…takut, ada rasa takut di sana._

"_...hn."_

Dan saat itu, Sasuke tak bisa apa-apa selain mengiyakan.

Sungguh, ia masih ingin bertanya-tanya… bertanya, bertanya tentang apa alasan Naruto untuk memintanya datang, apa alasan yang membuat pemuda pirang ini terlihat begitu takut kehilangan 'pertunjukannya' malam ini, juga tentang apa yang sebenarnya akan dikatakannya beberapa menit lagi.

Sasuke ingin. Tapi tidak lagi bisa.

Ia tidak lagi bertanya-tanya karena sesungguhnya ia sudah tahu… ia sudah terlalu mengerti alasan mengapa Naruto berada di sini, di tengah taman yang tersiram hujan ini, dan terus menunggunya hingga detik ini.

Sasuke juga sudah terlalu memahami alasan yang ada untuk dirinya sendiri—alasan mengapa ia tak mampu menghindari pertemuan ini, hanya bisa mengambil langkah demi langkah meski rintik hujan mulai turun membasahinya, bertahan untuk bernafas di tengah perasaan tidak nyaman ini, mencoba menghadapinya dengan segenap kekuatan.

_._

**************__****Oh, simply coming to grips with it, with all my strength.**

**************__****Simply breathing in these uneasy feelings.**

******************_._**

Pemuda yang rambut pirangnya hampir basah seluruhnya ini akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya. Ia menoleh menatap Sasuke, memperlihatkan sudut kerah kemeja oranye yang tersembul dari balik mantel cokelatnya, yang tadinya tak terlihat dari sudut pandang sang Uchiha muda. Ini memang pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapati pemuda itu tidak mengenakan seragam abu-abu lusuh yang dipakainya setiap kali membersihkan taman. Dan ia tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menahan nafas saat melihat pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh mata beriris hitamnya setelah itu.

Satu senyum indah yang segera terpancar lewat mata biru maupun bibir Naruto, hanya kepadanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

Karena Sasuke juga sangat mengerti, alasan tentang kedatangannya ke sini sekarang sepertinya serupa dengan alasan mengapa Naruto menantinya di taman ini.

**************.**

**************__****I'm searching for it even after this—the reason I'm here now.**

******************.**

******************[Fin]**

**************.**

**************.**

**************.**

Yap. Saya dengan yakin bisa bilang ini memang gaje. Sepertinya lirik Anata ga Kokoni iru Riyuu terlalu dalam untuk bisa dipahami otak saya. Huahaha, harap maklumi author yang sedang berusaha mengembalikan mood menulisnya ini. OTL

Seperti biasa, typo(s) atau missing word(s) silahkan ditegur. Kritik, saran, dan apresiasi sangat diharapkan. Leave me a review if you don't mind! :)


End file.
